La Leyenda del Dragon Gris de Ojos Mallenta
by Jearo
Summary: El reino de los duelos y de las cartas Clow se unen...Capitulo 4 Mas Misterios y respuestas al pasado de Yami y de...alguien especial
1. Liberate

La Leyenda del Dragón Gris de Ojos Magenta  
Capitulo 1: Libérate!!!!  
  
Invocare al Sr. De los Dragones al campo y activare la flauta de los Dragones que me permite bajar 2 Dragones de mi mano al campo y así bajare a Ryu-Ran y al Dragón Blanco de ojos Azules, después activare el mundo de las caricaturas para que puedan atacar directamente los puntos de vida tuyos y por ultimo pondré una carta boca abajo...  
  
Es una gran jugada....  
  
Debemos arriesgarnos.....  
  
Invocare a la dama del Viento en modo de ataque sacrificando a un monstruo en el campo...  
  
Dama del Viento: 2100 Atk 1800 Def  
  
También equipare a la dama del viento con el látigo de rosas para subirle 400 Puntos de ataque....  
  
Dama del Viento: 2500 Atk 1800 Def  
  
Te has superado...que harás???  
  
Atacare a Ryu-Ran vamos Dama del Viento enciérralo en tus cadenas  
  
Jajaja has activado mi carta de trampa "La trampa del Revés"  
  
Que es eso???....  
  
Es como la carta que usaste contra mi, cambio de escudo por espada solo que esta es trampa, así que tu dama del viento tiene 1800 Puntos de ataque eso hace que sea mas débil que Ryu-Ran así que morirá y tus puntos de vida han sido puestos a 0.  
  
No, perdimos!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
"No!!!!!" Gritaba Yugi "He perdido!!!!" se despertaba Yugi de una pesadilla  
  
"Que te pasa nieto??" Preguntaba Salomón, el abuelo de Yugi  
  
"Tuve un sueño, mas bien, una pesadilla" Dijo Yugi  
  
"De que trataba??" Pregunto Salomón  
  
"No lo se abuelito, no se veía nada, todo eran sombras, estaba el Espíritu del rompecabezas, y un duelista misterioso..jugaba como Pegasus" Dijo Yugi  
  
"Pero, ya sabes que Pegasus lleva tiempo desaparecido, no puede ser el de nuevo" Dijo Salomón  
  
"Eso no el lo que me inquieta abuelito" Dijo Yugi  
  
"Entonces que es??" Pregunto Salomón  
  
"Había otro espíritu..no se quien era, pero era otro" Dijo Yugi Seriamente  
  
"No te preocupes Yugi, solo fue una mala noche, no va a pasar nada" Dijo Salomón tratando de reconfortar a Yugi "Ahora vete a la escuela, Tea ya va a venir"  
  
////////////////////////////////////////////////////////  
  
......................................................................  
  
----------------------------------------------------------------  
  
+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++  
  
*******************************************************************  
  
"Excelente, he encontrado las ruinas del faraón, donde se encuentran las piedras talladas del poder místico de las cartas de duelo, solo me hace falta tener el poder del faraón y..Esperen, que dice aquí????" Se oía una voz entre la oscuridad de una pirámide  
  
Ra, Isis, Osiris y Anubis nos han concedido además de las 3 grandes criaturas, otras criaturas jamás vistas por nosotros, sin embargo, el Faraón ha decretado que esas criaturas fueran aventadas al mar y llegaran donde el destino las quisiera.con ellas y las 3 grandes criaturas el poder seria demasiado grande...  
  
"Aquí termina el escrito de estas tablillas.así que otras grandes criaturas ehh??, entonces mi prioridad es encontrar estas criaturas tan extrañas, después me encargare del Faraón. Aunque ni el ojo del Milenio de Pegasus ni mi sortija del Milenio perciben estas esencias..como haré para poder encontrarlas????" Hablaba Bakura  
  
"Déjame ayudarte, buscamos los mismos intereses...no???" Se oyó una voz atrás de Basura  
  
"Y quien se supone que eres tu??" Pregunto Bakura a la voz  
  
"Soy Marik, he encontrado información sobre esas criaturas nunca vistas, y se donde y como recuperarlas..pero tenemos que ocuparnos de la Guardiana de esas cartas" Dijo Marik  
  
"Dame una razón para querer ayudarte" Pregunto Bakura  
  
"Me ayudaras.Lo veras" Dijo Marik  
  
"Esta bien, seremos socios...por esta vez" Dijo Bakura quien salio de la pirámide acompañado de Marik  
  
////////////////////////////////////////////////////////  
  
......................................................................  
  
----------------------------------------------------------------  
  
+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++  
  
*******************************************************************  
  
"Hola Sakura!!!" Gritaba Tomoyo  
  
"Como estas Tomoyo??" Respondía Sakura con una sonrisa  
  
"Ya supiste de el nuevo juego???" Pregunto Tomoyo emocionada  
  
"De que juego hablas Tomoyo??" Dijo Sakura  
  
"Del nuevo, el Duelo de Monstruos" Dijo Tomoyo  
  
"Es de Monstruos???, entonces es de miedo no??" Dijo Tomoyo  
  
"No, son iguales a las cartas Clow, mira yo tengo una" Hablaba Tomoyo  
  
Tomoyo saco la carta que traía, se trataba de una carta débil, pero tierna para las mujeres, se trataba del Happy Lover "Amistad Brillante" con 200 Atk y 100 Def  
  
"Es verdad, se parece a una carta Clow.que tierna esta -^_^-"Dijo Sakura  
  
"Verdad que Si, es mi carta favorita" Dijo Tomoyo  
  
"Tienes mas???" Pregunto Sakura  
  
"Si, Shaoran también tiene" Respondió Tomoyo  
  
"Y.como se juega???" Pregunto Sakura  
  
"Ven a mi casa, te enseñare a jugar" Dijo Tomoyo quien agarro de la mano a Sakura y la llevo a su casa  
  
Mientras tanto en una oficina en la ciudad Domino.......  
  
"Debo admitirlo, tu plan a sido un éxito, haciendo que las cartas vayan a diferentes partes del mundo las esencias serán encontradas pero.¿Cómo saber cuales serán??" Pregunto Bakura  
  
"Es fácil, tu sortija puede encontrar artículos del Milenio no es verdad???" preguntaba Marik  
  
"Así es" Respondió Bakura  
  
"Haciendo un torneo, la guardiana de las cartas vendrá, lo quiera o no" Respondió Marik  
  
"Excelente, bien, comencemos con los preparativos, el torneo será en 2 meses" Dijo Bakura  
  
PROLOGO:  
  
Mientras pasaban los 2 meses antes del Torneo Sakura trataba de aprender el juego con Tomoyo y con sus amigos, hay que admitir que era pésima como duelista, ya que las cartas Mágicas las ponía donde van los monstruos y viceversa, también invocaba monstruos Poderosos sin sacrificar, pero Sakura se volvía cada vez mejor, hasta que nadie la pudo superar, se convirtió en lo que seria, la Yugi femenina. Los planes de Marik y Bakura se veían ya claros..el torneo que ellos organizarían atraería a la guardiana de las cartas, y con el poder de sus artículos del milenio podrían encontrarla mas fácilmente, Tambien tenian un plan si ella se rehusaba...  
  
En el cuarto de Sakura  
  
"No puedo creer lo buena que te has vuelto en tan corto tiempo Sakura" Tomoyo sonreía a Sakura  
  
"Todo se lo debo a mi Maga Oscura, me ha salvado de varias batallas difíciles" Decía Sakura  
  
"Dime Sakura, vas a entrar al Torneo que se organiza en la ciudad..." Iba a responder Tomoyo pero..  
  
"DOMINO??!! Claro, que voy a participar, me gustaría ganar ese torneo" Dijo Sakura  
  
"Vaya..dicen que solo van a entrar 8 a las finales" Respondía Tomoyo  
  
"Mi papa me va a llevar a Ciudad Domino la semana que viene, te gustaría acompañarnos???,. se que no es tan interesante como cuando era Card Captor pero." Dijo Sakura  
  
"Claro que te acompaño, me encataria" Respondió Tomoyo  
  
7 Días después.En Ciudad Domino...  
  
"Yugi!!!!!" Se oía una voz femenina  
  
"Tea!!!!como estas??" Respondía Yugi al saludo  
  
"Ya te enteraste del nuevo Torneo verdad??" Dijo Tea  
  
"Ya, iba a inscribirme en este instante" Respondía Yugi  
  
"Deja acompañarte" Le sonrió Tea  
  
"Oigan, no se olviden de mi, donde hay torneos, hay Joey Wheeler" Respondia Joey  
  
Mientras iban caminando al centro de inscripción toparon con alguien...  
  
"Si Tea, eso fue lo que paso" Yugi le hablaba a Tea mirándola a los ojos  
  
PUMM!!!!! (Onomatopeya de choque)  
  
"Perdón"--------  
--------Respondieron Yugi y Sakura al mismo tiempo "Perdón"--------  
  
Yugi ayudo a Sakura a levantarse del suelo y se iniciaron las presentaciones...  
  
"Siento lo del golpe, mi nombre es Sakura Kinomoto" Respondio Sakura  
  
"Yo soy Tomoyo" Respondio Tomoyo  
  
"Me llamo Tea, mucho Gusto" Respondia Tea  
  
"Joey Wheeler es mi nombre" Respondia Joey  
  
"Y yo soy Yugi Motou, encantado" Respondia Yugi  
  
"Yugi!!!!" Gritaba Sakura "El rey de los duelos???" Preguntaba  
  
"Si tu me quieres llamar así" Respondia Yugi  
  
Joey se interpuso entre ellos y dijo.  
  
"Si sabes quien soy yo verdad???" Preguntaba Joey a Sakura  
  
"La verdad...No, lo siento" Dijo Sakura  
  
"Joey Wheeler!!!! No puedo creerlo *_*" Le brillaron los ojos a Tomoyo  
  
"Sa, sabes quien soy???" Pregunto Joey a Tomoyo  
  
"Por supuesto, eres Joey Wheeler, tu hermana se llama Serenity, mides 1.70, tu pelo es Rubio, fuiste el 2 lugar en el reino de los duelistas, casi ganabas contra Duke Devlin, tu peor enemigo es Kaiba y...SOY TU FAN #1!!!!!" Gritaba Tomoyo  
  
°_° Fue la cara que todos pusieron  
  
"Así es, soy el 2 mejor duelista que hay en el mundo, creo que soy un buen ejemplo a seguir" Respondia Joey  
  
"Discúlpalo ¿Sakura verdad? Se emociona mucho" Respondia Tea quien se lo llevo de las orejas (CREO QUE ESO ES DE POKEMON)  
  
"No puedo creerlo, encontrarme a Yugi en mi primer visita a Cd. Domino" Respondia Sakura  
  
"Ni que yo que haya encontrado al Gran y único Joey Wheeler." Dijo Tomoyo  
  
"Si, no les molesta, que hacen por aquí??" Pregunto Tea  
  
"Llevamos varias horas tratando de inscribirnos al torneo que va a haber, pero no encontramos el modulo.¿Sabes donde se encuentra?" Pregunto Sakura  
  
"Si, de hecho íbamos para allá, ¿Gustan acompañarnos?" Pregunto Yugi  
  
"Nos encantaría" Respondio Sakura  
  
"Y tu papa como va a saber donde vamos a estar???" Pregunto Tomoyo  
  
"No te preocupes, le dijimos que estaríamos de vuelta antes que anocheciera" Dijo Sakura  
  
"Bien, si no hay inconvenientes, prosigamos!!!" Dijo Joey  
  
Así, llegaron al puesto de inscripción..  
  
"Buenos días," Saludo Yugi  
  
"Nos gustaría inscribirnos en el Torneo" Hablo Sakura  
  
"Si, buenos días" Respondia Bakura sin ser posesionado  
  
"Bakura???, que haces aquí??" Pregunto Joey  
  
"Soy el encargado..."Respondio al tiempo que su sortija se dividía en 2 lados izquierda y derecha  
  
"Oye, que le pasa a tu sortija??" Pregunto Joey  
  
"Como sabes mi sortija detecta cualquier articulo del Milenio, 1 es el rompecabezas de Yugi, pero el otro." Respondio Bakura  
  
"El otro que???" Pregunto Joey  
  
"Apunta hacia ella, disculpa, ¿Tienes algún articulo del milenio?" Preguntaba Bakura  
  
"Articulo del Milenio?, que es eso??" Pregunto Sakura  
  
"Es una larga historia, déjame explicarte" Respondio Yugi  
  
Así fue como Yugi, le explico lo de los juegos, de los artículos del milenio, y demás cosas..  
  
"Gracias por explicarme todo eso Yugi" Dijo Sakura  
  
"Ya estas inscrita verdad??" Pregunto Tomoyo  
  
"Ya" Respondio Sakura  
  
"Entonces es tiempo de irse, tu papa va a estar muy preocupado" Respondio Tomoyo "Tienes razón, nos tenemos que ir Yugi" Respondia Sakura  
  
"Si, me dio gusto conocerte, espero que nos veamos en la ignauracion del torneo" Dijo Yugi  
  
"Igualmente, nos vemos" Respondió Sakura quien se retiro del lugar  
  
"Chicos, me gustaría charlar, pero tengo que cerrar" dijo Bakura  
  
"No hay problema" Respondio Tea  
  
Y así el Yugi Gumi (Amigos de Yugi) se retiro  
  
"Veo que encontramos a la guardiana verdad?" Se oyó Marik por atrás  
  
"Quien, quien eres.." Iba a responder Bakura pero se transformo en Bad- Bakura  
  
"Así, es" Respondio Bad Bakura  
  
"Déjame ponerla a prueba" Respondio Marik  
  
"Como tu quieras" Respondio Bad Bakura  
  
Tomoyo y Sakura iban caminando por las calles, ya iba a oscurecer, estaban cerca del Hotel hasta que...  
  
"Invoco a la chica arquera" Se oyó una voz entre las sombras "Ataca a la guardiana" ordeno otra voz  
  
"Espera Tomoyo" Dijo Sakura de repente  
  
"Que pasa Sakura??" Pregunto un poco nerviosa  
  
"Siento la presencia de una carta Clow" respondió Sakura  
  
"Pero, pensé que ya habías capturado todas" Respondio Tomoyo  
  
"Kero lo sabría, pero se quedo en la casa" Respondio Sakura  
  
Una flecha paso cerca de donde estaba Sakura  
  
"Quien es??" Pregunto Tomoyo  
  
"Es la carta" Respondio Sakura  
  
Mas flechas llegan a donde se encontraba Sakura  
  
"Llave que guardas los poderes de la oscuridad" Sakura se transformo en Card Captor  
  
"Así que el famoso bastón del milenio existe" Se oyó una voz  
  
"Quien, quien eres??" Pregunto Sakura  
  
"Déjame presentarme, soy..Marik" Salio de entre las sombras "Ahora, entrega el bastón del milenio o sufrirás las consecuencias.chica arquera.ataca" Respondio Marik  
  
"Vuelo!!!!" Invoco Sakura a las cartas  
  
"Así que también tienes esas cartas raras eh??"Respondio Marik "ENTREGAMELAS!!!!" Le grito "No" Respondio Sakura "Muy bien, lo haremos a la fuerza, chica arquera, ataca!!!!" Ordeno Marik Sakura le fue difícil esas flechas, además no podía atacar a la chica, porque se protegía con la ostra en la que estaba..Sin embargo, Sakura había olvidado algo.. "TOMOYO!!!!!!" Grito Sakura Pero ya era tarde, Marik la tenia atrapada, la sujetaba el Kraken de fuego (Fire Kraken) Atk: 1600 Def: 1500, y con la hoz en el cuello de Tomoyo la amenazaba el "Reaper of the cards"  
  
"Suéltala!!!!" Le grito Sakura a Marik "Entregame las cartas..o a tu amiguita no le quedara cabeza" Ordeno Marik  
  
Fin del Primer Capitulo... Que les parecio????? 


	2. Es Hora del Duelo!

La Leyenda del Dragón Gris de Ojos Magenta  
Capitulo 2: Es Hora del Duelo!!!!  
  
DISCLAIMER: YU-GI-OH! No me pertenece si no.se imaginan lo que estaria  
haciendo con tanto dinero???  
  
He regresado a terminar la leyenda..(tengo a 2 magos oscuros diferentes, maga oscura, cortina del mago oscuro, dagas, cajas mágicas, y un convoco al cráneo de paquete.ajajajajajaja soy poderoso) Ejem.pasando a otras cosas  
hete aquí lo que paso en el capitulo anterior  
  
No, perdimos!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
"Había otro espíritu..no se quien era, pero era otro"  
  
Ra, Isis, Osiris y Anubis nos han concedido además de las 3 grandes criaturas, otras criaturas jamás vistas por nosotros, sin embargo, el Faraón ha decretado que esas criaturas fueran aventadas al mar y llegaran donde el destino las quisiera.con ellas y las 3 grandes criaturas el poder seria demasiado grande...  
  
Soy Marik, he encontrado información sobre esas criaturas nunca vistas, y se donde y como recuperarlas..pero tenemos que ocuparnos de la Guardiana de esas cartas"  
  
"Siento lo del golpe, mi nombre es Sakura Kinomoto"  
  
"Y yo soy Yugi Motou, encantado"  
  
Mi Sortija detecta cualquier artículo del Milenio, 1 es el rompecabezas de Yugi, pero el otro.  
  
"Entrégame las cartas..o a tu amiguita no le quedara cabeza"  
  
////////////////////////////////////////////////////////  
  
......................................................................  
  
----------------------------------------------------------------  
  
+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++  
  
*******************************************************************  
  
"Deja a Tomoyo fuera de esto" Sakura gritaba a Marik  
  
"Entrégame las cartas."Respondio Marik fríamente  
  
"Jamás!!!" Respondio Sakura  
  
"Ja, ¿eres duelista no?, conoces la carta "cambio" (EXCHANGE) ?? Pregunto Marik y afirmo "es la carta que cambia las cartas en la mano del duelista por las del oponente.pero en este caso, como no tienes cartas de duelo..el efecto se activara a tus cartas raras" Se mofo Marik  
  
En ese instante las cartas salieron de donde Sakura las tenia guardadas y  
se dirigieron a Marik...sin embargo, y sin que Marik lo supiera, unas  
cartas Clow no fueron hacia Marik  
  
"No!!!!!!!!!, Mis cartas!!!!!!!!" grito Sakura asustada  
  
"Como dijo alguna vez Pegasus, cualquiera puede jugar su juego" Hablo Marik, el cual con ayuda de su cetro del Milenio transformo a Tomoyo en una carta,  
  
NOTA DEL AUTOR: A diferencia de la carta que Pegasus hizo de Mokuba y Kaiba, esta carta si tenia ataque y efecto, además, también el cuerpo había desparecido y se había puesto junto con la carta.....  
  
"Porque...Porque..PORQUE HICISTE ESO!!!" Lloraba Sakura  
  
"Si quieres tus preciadas cartas y a tu amiguita...llega a las finales del Torneo.." Hablo Marik el cual se escabullo entre las sombras..  
  
Sakura había llegado a su cuarto del Hotel.sin embargo en vez de encontrar a su papa encontró una carta.. en ella estaba su padre mirando una foto de la mama de Sakura, la carta tenia por nombre "La añoranza perdida" (Burla de Marik) su efecto permitía renacer una carta de monstruo si 2 monstruos  
eran sacrificados de la mano.  
  
Carta: MAGICA  
  
TIPO: QUICK PLAY  
  
"Marik..." Murmuro Sakura  
  
La noche había pasado..Sakura había despertado tratando de pensar que había  
sido un sueño..pero ahí estaba "la añoranza perdida" Como si Marik la  
hubiera hecho para escarmentar a Sakura...El torneo empezaría en 2  
días..pero el papa de Sakura solo había rentado el Hotel para 1 así que  
Sakura salio del hotel cargando las maletas de ella, su papa y las de Tomoyo.iba por la calle pensando en el torneo.en "La añoranza perdida"..en  
Marik.y en Tomoyo..pero.....  
  
"Te ayudamos??" Sakura oyó una voz masculina  
  
"Yugi.."Respondio Sakura tímidamente  
  
Olvide mencionar algo sobre Sakura, Sakura sentía una atracción por Yugi,  
aunque solo lo conocía un Día ese sentimiento creció mas por el...  
  
"Donde quedo tu amiguita???" preguntaba Joey  
  
"Ella...." Sakura les platico lo de la noche anterior  
  
"Así que Marik provoco todo eso???" Reflexionaba Yugi  
  
"Es un maldito.que se cree tratando así a una fan de Joey." También respondió Joey U_U  
  
"...Ahora no tengo donde quedarme..al parecer no tengo a donde ir.."respondía Sakura  
  
"Si quieres puedes quedarte en mi casa mientras estas en Cd. Domino" se oía una voz femenina  
  
"Tea.."Respondia Yugi  
  
"Gra.Gracias.."Respondia Sakura  
  
"Vamos de una vez a mi casa" Respondia Tea  
  
Así, Yugi y Joey ayudaron a Sakura con las maletas y las instalaron en la  
casa de Tea.para tratar de quitarle la tristeza que le acogía a Sakura decidieron dar un paseo por el parque, así paso ese día y ya el día de la  
ignauracion.(OJO..IGNAURACION, NO DEL TORNEO).También pasaron por el parque.así Yugi y su Gumi (AMIGOS DE YUGI) ósea Tea, Serenity (habían paso por la casa de Joey) Tristan, Joey y Duke llegaban a la ignauracion.pero también se encontraron camino al parque a Mai.la cual también los acompaño  
  
"Muy bien, aquí es la ignauracion del Torneo" Hablo Yugi  
  
"Esperemos que esta vez haya duelistas buenos" Refunfuño Mai  
  
"Ojalá" Respondio Joey  
  
"..."Sakura no Respondio  
  
Mientras tanto en el parque todos ellos eran reconocidos por los duelistas  
que se encontraban en la ignauracion...  
  
"Mira, ese es Joey Wheeler.dicen que usa cartas donde la suerte se pone a la orden del día"  
  
"Es Duke Devlin.el creador del duelo de dados de monstruos del calabozo"  
  
"Mai Valentine.Hermosa pero mortal en los duelos."  
  
"Si, es Yugi Motou, el Campeón de duelo de Monstruos"  
  
"Y ella.dicen que se llama Sakura Kinomoto.una campeona Regional  
  
"Vaya, todos somos famosos" Exclamaba Devlin  
  
"No sabia que eras Campeona Regional Sakura" Respondio Yugi  
  
"..-^_^-..así es." Respondia Sakura  
  
"Vaya, vaya. miren quienes vinieron a perder de nuevo.Rex y Weevil" Respondia Mai  
  
"Guarda silencio.mi baraja ha sido revolucionada, y al primero que quiero retar es a Wheeler, me debe a mi dragón (esto sucede antes de Cd. Batallas)" Respondia Rex Raptor  
  
"Jejeje, y ustedes no sabrán que los pico con mis insectos."Sonreía maliciosamente Weevil Underwood  
  
"Quien es ese de allá??" señalaba Joey a un extraño duelista El duelista por el cual pregunto Joey vestía elegantemente con un traje de color negro, su cabello era color plateado sin embargo, su pelo era corto,  
y tenía un rasgo distintivo.no tenia ojo izquierdo..  
  
"El es...D.D.P" respondía una voz masculina detrás de los duelistas  
  
"Como??" pregunto Yugi  
  
"Así es.se hace llamar D.D.P" Respondia Spa Roba  
  
"Vaya, se parece a.."Respondia Yugi  
  
"se parece pero no es, recuerden que no hemos tenido ninguna información sobre el" respondía Joey  
  
"Es verdad..y ella quien es??"Pregunto Yugi  
  
La persona señalada por Yugi era una joven de unos.15 o 16 años de edad, su pelo era de color Grisáceo y sus ojos rojos (No es la doncella Jean), era una chica muy extraña..su forma de vestir era completamente negro, y en sus ojos se había pintado los ojos de negro, (PARA QUE ME ENTIENDAN, COMO LOS  
TIENE EL PALADIN OSCURO.Y NO, ELLA NO USA EL PALADIN OSCURO)  
  
"Ella se llama Marie, una duelista campeona regional de una isla que acabo de visitar" Respondia Mako  
  
"Así que ahora se han integrado 2 nuevos duelistas."Respondia Joey (COMO SABEN A JOEY LES GUSTA PELEAR CON PERSONAS.ALGO DIFERENTES)  
  
"No lo sabemos Joey, todavía no hemos visto a todos" Respondia Yugi  
  
De repente de abajo del suelo del parque empezó a salir neblina, la cual  
cubrió todo el parque, después entre toda la neblina aparecía Marik..  
  
"Marik!!!!!"Grito Sakura pero Yugi detuvo a Sakura  
  
"El enojo no lleva a nada, ya llegara tu turno" Respondia Yugi  
  
"Duelistas" Hablaba Marik.."Bienvenido sean al torneo de Cd. Domino, como saben al inscribirse se les entrego el disco de duelo de la compañía de Kaiba Corp. También se le entrego un sobre ábranlo, en el encontraran la parte de una llave, la cual al completarse abre el cerrojo de el lugar donde se llevara a cabo la batalla..deberán de pelear por lo menos 5 duelos para completar la llave, cuando la neblina desaparezca el duelo habrá Empezado."Hablo Marik el cual desapreció por la neblina  
  
Así, poco a poco la neblina había desaparecido y los duelistas comenzaron a  
pelear..  
  
"Hay que pensar claramente en quien serán nuestros contrincantes..bueno Yami, esto te toca a ti..:"Hablo Yugi  
  
Del rompecabezas del Milenio salio un brillo que rodeo a Yugi, hubo un resplandor, el cual al desparecer hizo ver a un tipo parecido a Yugi, solo  
que un poco mayor.me imagino que ya saben que se trataba de el Faraón.  
  
"Has perdido.." Se oyó una voz a lo lejos  
  
"Que?? A poco un duelo ya ha sido ganado.quien fue el vencedor??" Preguntaba muy entusiasmado Joey  
  
"Excelente juego.mal duelista" Respondia el vencedor  
  
"No puede ser.solo fueron 3 turnos y ya estuve fuera del torneo."Respondia el perdedor  
  
"Así que D.D.P si es rudo = )" Sonreía maliciosamente pensando que el seria su primer objetivo a vencer..  
  
"Ni lo pienses Wheeler.es muy arriesgado que te enfrentes ahora."Calmaba Tristan a Joey  
  
"Es verdad Joseph, además, quiero ganarte un duelo ; )"Coqueteaba Mai con Joey  
  
Así Spa Roba, Weevil, Rex, Mai, Joey, Duke Yugi y Sakura se fueron separados buscando duelistas con quien pelear..solo nos concentraremos en  
3....Sakura, Joey y Yugi  
  
********************************************Yami-  
Yugi*********************************************  
  
"Hay varios duelistas.a quien deberemos enfrentarnos Yami???" preguntaba Yugi desde el rompecabezas  
  
"No lo se Yugi, que el destino nos guié hacia ellas."Respondia Yami serenamente  
  
"Es verdad, tenemos que ayudar a Sakura.."Respondia Yugi  
  
"Te preocupa tu nueva amiga verdad??" Preguntaba Yami  
  
"Así es, se lo que se siente..y sabes, no es muy bonito que digamos" respondía Yugi  
  
"Ya veo.sin embargo.Ella.."Iba responder Yami cuando.....  
  
"Yugi!!!!"Gritaba Sakura por detrás de el  
  
"Que pasa Sakura??" Preguntaba Yami  
  
"Es mi bastón, me habló!!!!" Sakura estaba asustada  
  
"Fue lo mismo que nos paso verdad Yami??" Preguntaba Yugi desde el interior  
  
"Así es..puede ser.pero es casi imposible, tengo entendido que solo yo he estado encerrado en algún articulo del Milenio"Yami reflexiono  
  
"Pero todo puede suceder Yami" Respondia Yugi  
  
"Mira Sakura, tengo entendido de los poderes del articulo del milenio, se supone que da vida a los monstruos ¿no?, bueno, pues tiene otro poder.pero eso tendrás que averiguarlo por ti misma, respecto a las voces.no te asustes, pronto averiguaras que es."Termino Yami de hablar  
  
"Gracias Yugi..Gracias Yugi 2"Respondia Sakura  
  
"Llámame Yami" Respondio.Yami  
  
"OK ^_^" Respondio Sakura  
  
Yami y Sakura se quedaron hablando un rato, sin embargo una figura femenina los había estado siguiendo, hasta que llego enfrente de ellos y desafió a  
Sakura...  
  
"Se ve que eres una gran duelista....así que te desafió" Hablaba Marie  
  
"No.no puedo.no soy muy buena."Respondia Sakura con un poco de miedo por el aire tétrico que daba Marie  
  
"Esa no es la actitud de alguien que nunca se rinde Sakura.."Hablaba Yami  
  
"Pero.es que.tengo miedo.no se si pueda.."Respondia Sakura  
  
"Recuerdas tu poder interior.a eso me refiero" Trataba de alentar a Sakura Yami  
  
"Se van a quedar hablando o me das a dar tu parte de la llave de una vez??" Hablo Marie secamente  
  
"Es..esta bien...Duelo."Ese (duelo) se oyó muy sin ganas, Sakura seguía temerosa  
  
Así Marie y Sakura lanzaron sus hologramas y empezó el duelo..  
  
Sakura: 8000  
  
Marie: 8000  
  
Sakura saco 5 cartas de su mano  
  
"Empieza tu" Respondio Marie  
  
Sakura tomo otra y empezó  
  
"Esta.esta bien..Pondré a la Hada guardiana(FAIRY GUARDIAN) en el campo en modo de ataque"inicio Sakura su jugada nerviosa  
  
Hada Guardiana:  
  
ATK:1000  
  
DEF: 1000  
  
"Muy bien..Elfa Oscura(DARK ELF) en modo de Ataque y le equipare la espada de la destrucción(SWORD OF DARK DESTRUCTION)"inicio Marie  
  
Elfa Oscura  
  
ATK: 2400  
  
DEF: 600  
  
"Y atacaré a tu estúpida Hada pagando 1000 puntos de vida y así acaba mi jugada." Termino su jugada Marie  
  
SAKURA: 6600  
  
MARIE: 7000  
  
Sakura tomo otra carta  
  
"Bueno, pondré una carta boca abajo en modo de defensa y una carta boca abajo" hacia su jugada Sakura  
  
"Ba!, tienes miedo, lo puedo sentir.es lo que me gusta..PERDERAS!!!"Intimidaba Marie a Sakura  
  
"Que no te intimide Sakura, tu puedes ganar"Respondia Yami  
  
"Tus palabras no te servirán,..Bajare a la Cebra Negra (DARK ZEBRA), y la equipare con el cuerno del unicornio(HORN OF UNICORN) así le subiré 700 puntos de ataque..  
  
DARK ZEBRA  
  
ATK: 2500  
  
DEF: 1100  
  
Ahora atacare a la carta boca abajo con la Elfa Oscura, pagando otros 1000 puntos de vida  
  
SAKURA: 6600  
  
MARIE: 6000  
  
La Elfa ataco a la carta boca abajo la cual era la Elfa Mística (MYSTICAL  
ELF)  
  
MYSTICAL ELF  
  
ATK: 800  
  
DEF: 2000  
  
Obviamente fue derrotado por la Elfa de Marie  
  
"Y ahora atacare directamente con la Cebra Oscura.vamos muestrale una de tus embestidas!!!" Grito Marie mientras la Cebra tiraba a Sakura al piso  
  
SAKURA: 4100  
  
MARIE: 6000  
  
"No.no puede ser.voy a perder.no.no voy a ganar."Sakura estaba tirada en el  
piso  
  
"LEVANTATE SAKURA" se oyo una voz en el interior de Sakura...  
  
FIN DEL SEGUNDO CAPITULO.  
  
ME IMAGINO QUE ERA LO QUE ESPERABAN, LOS DUELOS..  
  
AGRADEZCO LOS REVIEWS QU ME HAN ENVIADO (AUNQUE SEAN POQUITOS ¡_¡) Pero va dedicado a todos los Fans de Yu-Gi-Oh! Los cuales me imagino son duelistas igual que yo..  
  
ALGUNA DUDA SOBRE QUIEN ES D.D.P???.......QUE TIPO DE DUELISTA ES MARIE..ALGUN DUELO QUE LES GUSTARIA VER???....SUGERENCIAS???TODAS SON ACEPTADAS Y SERAN RESPONDIDAS VIA CAPITULOS!!!  
  
Avances del 3er Capitulo.....  
  
"Quien eres???"  
  
"No tienes oportunidad!!"  
  
"Estas segura??"  
  
"Sacrficare a..:"  
  
............................................ 


	3. Un Nuevo Enemigo

La Leyenda del Dragón Gris de Ojos Magenta  
Capitulo 3: Un nuevo enemigo  
  
DISCLAIMER: Yu-Gi-Oh! No es mío, si lo fuera tendría las cartas mas  
poderosas del duelo de monstruos y dinero en donde bañarme  
  
Agradezco el Review que me envió. me siento honrado ya que tu historia me  
parece muy interesante y has tenido varios reviews.terminare la Leyenda aunque nadie me mande reviews, aunque solo los lean..en fin.esto es lo que  
paso en el capitulo anterior..  
  
Si quieres tus preciadas cartas y a tu amiguita...llega a las finales del Torneo..  
  
Te ayudamos??"  
  
...Ahora no tengo donde quedarme..al parecer no tengo a donde ir..  
  
Wheeler.dicen que usa cartas donde la suerte se pone a la orden del día  
  
Duke Devlin.el creador del duelo de dados de monstruos del calabozo  
  
Mai Valentine.Hermosa pero mortal en los duelos.  
  
Yugi Motou, el Campeón de duelo de Monstruos  
  
Sakura Kinomoto.una campeona Regional  
  
Vaya, vaya. miren quienes vinieron a perder de nuevo.Rex y Weevil  
  
El es...D.D.P  
  
Se llama Marie, una duelista campeona regional de una isla que acabo de visitar  
  
Se ve que eres una gran duelista....así que te desafió  
  
Y ahora atacare directamente con la Cebra Oscura.vamos muéstrale una de tus embestidas!!!  
  
SAKURA: 4100  
  
MARIE: 6000  
  
LEVANTATE SAKURA  
  
"Vamos Sakura...Recuerda porque peleas" Animaba Yam a Sakura  
  
"Me das asco, los duelos no se tratan de amistad..Se tratan de poder, de suerte..Ahora, has tu jugada niña"Respondia Marie enojada  
  
"Vamos Sakura.."Se oyó de nuevo una voz en el interior de ella  
  
"Quien eres."Pregunto Sakura  
  
"Me conoces desde tiempos antiguos.he estado dormida.ayudándote sin saberlo.pero en estos momentos no puedo recordarlo bien.soy el yo que esta en tu mente" Se oyó la voz  
  
"Sigo sin entender" Respondio Sakura  
  
"Siempre has evocado mi ayuda.hazlo de nuevo.intenta hacerlo"Respondio la voz  
  
"La llave??" Pregunto Sakura  
  
"."La voz ya no hablo  
  
"Lo intentare..Llave que guardas los poderes de la oscuridad..."Sakura empezó el ritual de la llave  
  
Cuando Sakura termino de decir la leyenda de sus poderes un circulo con símbolos la rodeo, y una gran luz la envolvió de esa luz, en vez de salir Sakura apareció alguien igual, del tamaño de Yami Yugi, igual a Sakura solo  
que el pelo lo tenia un poco mas largo.  
  
"Quien eres???" Preguntó Marie algo asustada  
  
"La que te hará que pierdas este duelo" Respondio llamémosle Yami-Sakura  
  
"No importa, no tienes oportunidad contra mis monstruos" Respondio Marie  
  
"Vaya, me sorprende que en realidad mi teoría estuviera correcta" Respondio Yami y afirmo para alentarla "Usa el corazón de las cartas Sakura"  
  
"Si" Respondio y tomo la carta que seguía con el corazón  
  
"Que esperas??" Pregunto Marie  
  
"Muy bien, aquí acaba.primero utilizare la carta de cambio de Corazón (Change Heart) para controlar a tu Cebra, y la sacrificare.para poner a mi carta...LA MAGA OSCURA (DARK MAGICIAN GIRL)!!!"Respondio Sakura  
  
Dark Magician Girl  
  
ATK: 2000  
  
DEF: 1700  
  
"Gran logro niñita, ese monstruo sigue siendo inferior a mi Elfa Oscura"Se mofo Marie  
  
"Quien dijo que había acabado??, también la equipare con el látigo de Rosas para subirle 400 pts de ataque.y pondré una carta boca abajo así terminara mi turno"hablaba muy confiada Yami-Sakura  
  
Dark Magician Girl  
  
ATK: 2400  
  
DEF: 1700  
  
"Vaya, se supone que te estas regenerando??, observa y aprende.sacrificare a mi Elfa Oscura e Invocare a.MARIE LA ANGEL CAIDA!!! (MARIE THE FALLEN ONE)  
  
Marie the Fallen One  
  
ATK: 1700  
  
DEF: 1400  
  
"Hermosa no es así???..entiendo que es menos poderosa que tu Maga Oscura, no importa, y pondré 2 cartas boca abajo y así.acaba mi turno"Termino de hablar Marie  
  
#Porque pondría un monstruo tan débil en el campo???# hablaba Sakura desde su mente  
  
"Porque quiere que la ataquemos.no es problema..Muy Bien Marie, mi siguiente carta es.."La Dama Pantera"(LADY PANTHER) en modo de defensa.  
  
Dama Pantera  
  
ATK: 1400  
  
DEF: 1300  
  
"Así acabara mi turno"Respondia Yami-Sakura y le cedió el lugar a Marie  
  
"Jajajaja, tuviste miedo de atacarme??, fue un grave error, todos saben que de la oscuridad viene la luz" Hablo Marie  
  
"Que estas tratando de decir??" Pregunto Yami-Sakura  
  
"La carta que tenia boca abajo era la Polimerización, así, combinare a Marie la ángel caída, con la Doncella Olvidada(The Forgiving Maiden) la cual tengo en la mano, para crear a uno de mis monstruos mas poderosos, revélate...Santa Juana(ST. JOAN)  
  
ST. JOAN  
  
ATK: 2800  
  
DEF: 2000  
  
"Y como los monstruos fusionados no atacan en el primer turno te lo cederé a ti, para que te prepares en tu derrota..No, espera, eso no es todo, Marie activa su efecto especial, cada turno que este en el cementerio mis puntos de vida aumentan 200"Respondia Marie Mofándose  
  
Sakura: 4100  
  
Marie: 6200  
  
"Tienes 2 cosas de que preocuparte Sakura, de su efecto de Marie y de Santa Juana, debes de tener algo que la detenga"Hablaba Yami  
  
"No puedes detener a Santa Juana, será imposible"Respondia Marie  
  
#Creo que tengo algo para detenerla, pero necesitamos sacar la carta necesaria # Hablo Sakura  
  
"Muy bien, mi siguiente carta es..La alma de pureza y de luz (SOUL OF PURITY AND LIGHT), pero no es la que necesito, así que es tu turno"Terminaba su turno Yami-Sakura  
  
"Entonces, Santa Juana..ATACA A LA MAGA OSCURA!!!!!"Respondio Marie  
  
Santa Juana saco una espada y partió en 2 a la maga oscura de Sakura  
  
SAKURA: 3700  
  
MARIE: 6400  
  
"Por cierto, me volví a subir 200 Pts. De vida.vas niñita..espero que estés lista para tu derrota"Termino Marie de Hablar  
  
"Vamos Sakura.no te rindas.recuerda a tu familia...a tu amiga.a tu padre.recuerda porque estas aquí..cree en el corazón de las cartas.."Hablaba Yami  
  
"Es verdad, sirvió una vez.volverá a servir, estas conmigo Sakura???"Hablo Yami-Sakura  
  
#Si.# Respondio Sakura la cual con su alma tomo la siguiente carta...  
  
"PERFECTO!!!, utilizare primero el efecto de mi Dama Pantera, la cual al ser ofrecida revive al monstruo que fue derrotado el turno anterior, adivina cual fue??, así es, Mi Maga Oscura!!, después invocare a mi alma de la pureza y la luz, removiendo 2 monstruos de luz de mi cementerio, para eso removeré a mi Elfa Mística y a mi Hada Guardiana (Derrotadas en el capitulo anterior) así mi Alma que es igual a la que tenia Tomoyo aparecerá en el campo.su efecto hace que los monstruos enemigos reduzcan su ataque 300 puntos.  
  
ST. JOAN  
  
ATK: 2500  
  
DEF: 2000  
  
"Después equipare a mi Maga Oscura con la Espada de Color Profundo (SWORD OF DEEP-SEATED) que sube su ataque y defensa 500 puntos  
  
DARK MAGICIAN GIRL  
  
ATK: 2500  
  
DEF: 2200  
  
Y todavía no acabo, utilizare también la Prisa con Imprudencia (RUSH RECLESSLY) que le sube 700 puntos a mi Maga Oscura un turno y atacare a Santa Juana..Vamos Maga Oscura.Usa tu hechizo de Magia Negra!!!!"Hablo Sakura  
  
DARK MAGICIAN GIRL  
  
ATK: 3200  
  
DEF: 2200  
  
La maga oscura golpeo al monstruo de Marie con la Espada y se hizo añicos..  
  
"Ahora..Alma de la pureza y la luz.ataca también tu!!!!"Volvio a hablar Yami Sakura  
  
SAKURA: 3700  
  
MARIE: 3200  
  
"Muy bien Sakura!!!"Hablo Yami  
  
"Gracias -^_^-"Se sonrojo ella  
  
"Ahora, pondré una carta boca abajo y un monstruo en modo de defensa.así acabara mi turno"Hablo Marie  
  
"Muy Bien, pondré en el campo 1 carta boca abajo.con mi Maga Oscura atacare a tu monstruo boca abajo"Hablaba Sakura muy segura de si misma  
  
Basta decir que el monstruo que derroto la Maga Oscura no tenia importancia saber cual era  
  
"Y ahora Marie.atacare con la alma de la pureza y de la luz" Termino su ataque Sakura  
  
SAKURA: 3700  
  
MARIE: 1200  
  
"No puedo perder.no debo perder..si no..NO VOY A PERDER FRENTE A UNA NOVATA COMO TU!!!" Respondio Enojada Marie  
  
#Que le pasa???# Preguntaba Yugi desde su mente  
  
"No lo se.pero me parece muy extraño.."Respondio Yami  
  
"Tomare mi siguiente carta y..y..."Marie había caído al suelo, un aura Negra se puso alrededor de ella y su forma había cambiado, ahora sus ojos eran de color negro y su pelo también había cambiado al mismo color, y todo su pelo le cubría la cara sin que se le vieran ni siquiera los ojos (como la del aro)  
  
"Je,je..Muy bien niñita.ya me canse de jugar contigo, ahora llegara tu fin, mi primer carta que invocare será a Zombyra el oscuro (ZOMBYRA THE DARK) al campo, mi carta boca abajo es otra polimerización así combinaré a Zombyra con Maryokutai para hacer aparecer a lo que llamaría mi criatura mas poderosa y mi ultima esperanza niñita..Ahora hay que dar la bienvenida a EL ULTIMO GUERRERO DE OTRO PLANETA!!!! (The Last Warrior from Another Planet)  
  
THE LAST WARRIOR FROM ANOTHER PLANET  
  
ATK: 2350  
  
DEF: 2300  
  
"Eso no es todo niñita, como su nombre lo indica es el ultimo guerrero y no puede haber mas, así que todos tus monstruos, a excepción del mío se iran  
al campo santo, y eso no es todo, su otro efecto hace que ni tu ni yo  
invoquemos monstruos así que solo quedara el mío y te atacare  
directamente!!!!"Grito Marie  
  
SAKURA: 1350  
  
MARIE: 1200  
  
"Sakura, se que en tu baraja tienes una carta que pueda servir, pero.tienes que confiar"Trataba de alentar Yami a Sakura  
  
"Es imposible, ninguna carta puede ser invocada.vas a perder.."Se mofaba Marie, "acaba tu jugada niñita"termino de hablar  
  
#Es cierto.ya perdimos.no tenemos oportunidad..# Sakura estaba perdiendo la esperanza  
  
"Hemos salido de situaciones peores tu y yo..podremos salir de esta..pero.estas conmigo??"Preguntaba Yami Sakura  
  
#Es..Esta bien..:"Sakura dudaba  
  
"Muy bien.es nuestra ultima carta.ojala sirva.."Respondio Yami-Sakura  
  
"Y bien niñita.ya estas lista para perder???"Preguntaba Marie, impaciente por dar el golpe final  
  
"............No..........."Respondio Sakura  
  
"Como??? Pero.ninguna carta puede ser invocada, como puedes.estar tan segura de ganar???"Pregunataba Marie asustada por la respuesta de Sakura  
  
"Te diré algo, tu plan tiene una falla, si hay una carta que te vencerá.utilizare la Fisura (Fissure) la cual hace que el monstruo con menos ataque se vaya al cementerio.pero como el único monstruo es tu carta, se ira al cementerio y podré invocar a "Dunames la bruja negra" (DUNAMES DARK WITCH)  
  
(DUNAMES DARK WITCH)  
  
ATK: 1800  
  
DEF: 1050  
  
"Y atacare directamente tus puntos de vida.así terminara el duelo" Hablo  
Sakura  
  
SAKURA: 1350  
  
MARIE: 0000  
  
"Noooooo!!!!!!!!, de una manera u otra tienen que desaparecer..mi maestro me mando en esa misión...:"Hablaba Marie, pero de repente de los ojos y la boca de Marie salio una luz que rodeo a Yami y a Yami-Sakura..  
  
Aparecieron en lo que seria un templo antiguo, una tumba egipcia, pero se podía observar arriba un mundo devastado, sin árboles, quemado.un Apocalipsis  
  
"Donde estamos Yami??" Pregunto Sakura  
  
"Bienvenidos a Finis Terra...el fin del camino"Se oyó una voz con eco  
  
"Te exijo que nos digas quien eres y que nos dejes ir" Hablo Yami  
  
"Ah, Faraón.igual de exigente que antes.."Hablo la voz  
  
"Quien eres???"Pregunto Yami "Y como sabes mi otra identidad??"  
  
"Es fácil Faraón.Recuerda la noche de los tiempos de su oscuridad???"Pregunto la voz  
  
"Que pasa Yami??"Preguntaba Sakura asustada y abrazada al brazo de Yami  
  
"Ahh no se espante mi dama"Hablo la voz  
  
"Te exijo que me digas quien eres."Desafió Yami  
  
"Muy bien Faraón."Hablo la voz y en el lugar que se encontraban cambio la forma al antiguo egipcio pero ahora con muerte y oscuridad, niños y adultos muertos en todas partes.en el cielos e encontraban Slifer y el Dragón alado de Ra...y en una Montaña Obelisk el atormentador.y de repente hablo la voz como cantando...  
  
"De la noche de los tiempos de tu oscuridad he regresado a buscar un don  
para la humanidad.  
  
De tu soberbia y tu odio el reflejo alimentado soy.  
  
Soy el eco de tu ira, el espejo en que tu avaricia se refleja y me da  
poder.  
  
Fluyo a través de las vidas que no consiguen saber donde encontrar la  
salida que abre la puerta del mal y del bien."Cayó la voz un momento  
  
"Te pareces a..pero el no puede regresar.el ya esta muerto..y no creo que.."dudaba Yami "Sin embargo esta canción me suena, se que alguien la canto y que era especialmente para alguien..Pero"Termino de hablar Yami  
  
"Todavía es temprano para que ustedes 2 se acuerden de mi, descansa mientras puedas Faraón, porque esta vez, no podrás escapar de mi, yo no busco tu poder ni tu articulo..busco tu vida!!!"Grito la voz y cayo...entonces volvieron a aparecer en Cd. Domino junto a una Marie convulsionada.  
  
"Abre los ojos Marie!!!"Grito Yami al cual le apareció en la frente un ojo del milenio y calmo a Marie  
  
Pero paso algo Raro, el vestido negro de Marie cambio a Blanco, su pelo se volvió dorado como el sol...y sus ojos color miel...su voz se volvió dulce y hablo----  
  
"Gracias, llevaba tiempo encerrada en ese cuerpo, mi nombre es Maria"Respondio Maria  
  
"Que te paso??"Pregunto Yami  
  
"No recuerdo muy bien..tengo dolor de cabeza.."Hablo Maria la cual cayo desmayada en una cama  
  
"Tenemos que llevarla a un Hospital"Hablo Yami-Sakura  
  
Fin del capitulo..........  
  
¿Qué tal?  
  
Quien es ese misterioso hombre?  
  
Podrá Maria recordar algo?  
  
Que duelo sigue?  
  
Y Yami-Sakura?  
  
Que tienen que ver los dioses Egipcios, el faraón, y Yami-Sakura en esto???  
  
Todo estos era respondido en los siguientes capítulos,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,No olviden reviews!!! 


	4. Lo que el Destino unio

La Leyenda del Dragón Gris de Ojos Magenta  
Capitulo 4: Lo que el Destino unió.  
  
Disclaimer: Yu-Gi-Oh! No me pertenece, Tampoco Card Captor Sakura, así que  
no traten de decir que son míos.  
  
Los reviews han sido respondidos al final del Fic para que no se tarden tanto en leer el capitulo, así que mis queridas 3 lectoras.(si, y se los agradezco a las 3 por tener tiempo de leer el Fic de este humilde servidor) aquí esta lo que paso el capitulo anterior.......  
  
Siempre has evocado mi ayuda.hazlo de nuevo.intenta hacerlo  
  
Vaya, me sorprende que en realidad mi teoría estuviera correcta  
  
Tienes 2 cosas de que preocuparte Sakura, de su efecto de Marie y de Santa Juana, debes de tener algo que la detenga  
  
No puedo perder.no debo perder..si no..NO VOY A PERDER FRENTE A UNA NOVATA COMO TU!!!  
  
Imposible, ninguna carta puede ser invocada.vas a perder..  
  
Hemos salido de situaciones peores tu y yo..podremos salir de esta..pero.estas conmigo??  
  
Noooooo!!!!!!!!, de una manera u otra tienen que desaparecer..mi maestro me mando en esa misión...  
  
Bienvenidos a Finis Terra...el fin del camino  
  
Soy el eco de tu ira, el espejo en que tu avaricia se refleja y me da poder.  
  
Abre los ojos Marie!!!  
  
Tenemos que llevarla a un Hospital  
  
////////////////////////////////////////////////////////  
  
......................................................................  
  
----------------------------------------------------------------  
  
+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++  
  
*******************************************************************  
  
Prologo: Yami y Yami-Sakura (PRONTO NO SE VAN A CONFUNDIR)habían dejado a Maria en el hospital sin que recuperara la conciencia, y regresaron a Cd.  
Domino, ya más tranquilos de la situación Yugi y Sakura volvieron a sus  
cuerpos y los 2 espíritus a sus bóvedas...  
  
"Fue un gran duelo Sakura" Yugi trato de sacar la conversación  
  
"Muchas Gracias -^_^- no lo podría haber logrado sin Yami y sin el espíritu de mi bastón" Sakura hablaba feliz  
  
"Solo te faltan 4 piezas de la llave" Hablo Yami  
  
"Y juntas las conseguiremos verdad??"Preguntaba Yami-Sakura  
  
"Si!!!"Grito Sakura entusiasmada  
  
"Yami, de casualidad tu conoces donde queda Finis-Terra?? O quien era esa voz??"Preguntaba Yugi con curiosidad  
  
"La verdad, Recuerdo poco, Finis Terra era la ultima ciudad la cual gobernaba cuando era Faraón, recuerdo un nombre..Simon...ese es el nombre, sin embargo cada vez que trato de acordarme mas de mi pasado una extraña barrera me bloquea y me lo prohíbe, como si no quisiera que recordara"Hablaba Yami  
  
"Yo puedo ayudarlo Faraón"Se oyó una voz entre las sombras  
  
"Esa voz, eres tu Ishizu??"Pregunto Yugi  
  
"Tan perceptivo como siempre.síganme al museo, hay algo que a ustedes 2 les gustara saber" Hablo Ishizu sin decir ni una palabra mas  
  
"Porque dices que nos interesara??"Pregunto Yugi  
  
"Porque observe el duelo, y oí parte de su conversación, mi collar del milenio les ayudara a que entiendan, como saben en mi visita a Cd. Domino traje una lapida que revelo que el Faraón estaba de vuelta, y que las fuerzas del mal volverían a aparecer, todo esto se ha cumplido, sin embargo mis socios encontraron 2 nuevas lapidas con unas inscripciones muy peculiares"Hablo Ishizu  
  
Ishizu los traslado al lugar donde se encontraban las lapidas, la primera se observaba la figura jeroglífica de Yami junto a un personaje al raro...  
  
"Esta es la que quiero que el Faraón observe" Ishizu daba a entender que llamara a Yami de su bóveda  
  
"Esta bien..Yami-Yugi!!!!!"Grito Yugi quien se envolvió por un resplandor que salio del rompecabezas y apareció Yami  
  
"Y bien, aquí estoy, que querías mostrarme??"Pregunto Yami  
  
"Muy bien Faraón, quiero que se concentre y recuerde, mi collar del milenio ayudara en el viaje, tu también deberías de acompañarnos pequeña damita"Hablo Ishizu invitando a Sakura  
  
"Muy bien, lo intentare"Respondio Yami  
  
"Entonces.ahí vamos!!!"Ishizu utilizo la magia de su collar y Yami, Yugi, Sakura e Ishizu fueron trasladados al antiguo Egipto, sobrevolaban una de las que parecían ser alcobas del Faraón.unos hombres entraron con un cofre..  
  
"Aquí esta lo que se le ofrecía Faraón" hablo uno de los hombres  
  
"Muy bien, déjenlo aquí.se pueden retirar"Hablo el Yami del pasado  
  
Yami del pasado era igual al Yami presente, solo que sin rayos en el pelo  
(NO CONOZCO A NINGUN EGIPCIO ANTIGUO CON ESOS COLORES) llevaba el rompecabezas en su pecho como un collar, y en la frente un ojo del milenio, estaba desnudo del pecho se podía observar que era atlético ya que tenia cuadros en su abdomen, y utilizaba una falda de color blanco larga que le  
cubría todo hasta llegar a los pies donde usaba usas sandalias.  
  
"Y que piensa hacer con ellas Faraón??"Se oyó una voz de entre las sombras  
  
"No lo se Simon, tu siempre has sido mi maestro, mi guía desde la muerte de mi padre..en fin, tengo varias ideas, pero no se si al pueblo le parecerán."Hablaba Yami muy preocupado  
  
"Podría decirme sus ideas Faraón??"Salio un personaje muy extraño, era de una estatura pequeña, (igual a Salomón el abuelo de Yugi), solo que el usaba un tipo de sombrero antiguo en el cual traía un ojo del milenio, sus ojos eran igual de grandes y extraños que Salomón, su rostro lo cubría un pañuelo, su cuerpo también era cubierto por un extraño atuendo de color amarillo  
  
"Veras, se que el destino se las ha otorgado a Imay, pero con ellas y las 3 grandes criaturas el poder seria demasiado grande...No deben de caer en manos de Imay, así que prefiero que el destino las lleve a un mejor lugar donde no causen destrucción."Hablaba Yami  
  
"Y no ha pensado en lo que piense Imay faraón??"Preguntaba Simon  
  
"No quiero que sepa de esto, herir los sentimientos de Imay seria peligroso, se lo que el destino me prepara, gracias a ti, cuando llegue ese día sabré que hacer, pero Imay..a el le toca una parte difícil después de que el destino me lleve, no.prefiero guardarlo en silencio o hasta que ese tal Seto se lo diga."Respondia Yami serenamente  
  
"Ya veo que en verdad esta preparado Faraón, a pesar de que sabe de la traición de Imay y de Seto..cambiando de tema, y su madre??, que le ha dicho??"Preguntaba Simon  
  
"La verdad no lo se, ella solo habla conmigo de mi boda -^_^-"Yami se sonrojo un poco, al parecer Simon quería que olvidara todas su preocupaciones y recordara sobre algo hermoso como lo es una madre. Una boda, o una prometida.  
  
De repente se abrió la puerta.  
  
"Yami."Se oyó la voz al momento en que Ishizu y los demás regresaban al museo..  
  
"Que paso??"Pregunto Sakura  
  
"No lo se, de nuevo una barrera invisible me tapo mi cabeza."Respondio Yami  
  
"Ya veo."Solo murmuro Ishizu  
  
"Pero, quien era ese tal Imay del que tanto hablaba??, quien se supone que era mi prometida??"Preguntaba Yami a Ishizu  
  
"No lo se Faraón, estas lapidas me han traído nuevos misterios a mi, y nuevas revelaciones de su sacrificio"Ishizu respondía decepcionada  
  
"Y yo que tengo que ver aquí??"Preguntaba Sakura  
  
"Síganme, esta es la que quiero y necesito que vea el espíritu del bastón milenario"Hablaba Ishizu  
  
"Muy bien, Llave que guardas los poderes de la oscuridad."Sakura empezó el ritual y apareció Yami-Sakura  
  
Llegaron a otro salón donde se encontraba una lapida muy.interesante.se podía observar la imagen de una joven de pelo largo, muy parecida a Sakura.  
  
"Estas segura que soy yo??"Preguntaba Yami-Sakura  
  
"Solo observa la mano derecha de la imagen" Hablo Ishizu  
  
Yami-Sakura observo la imagen y vio que en la mano derecha de la imagen llevaba un bastón algo largo, la punta del bastón parecía la forma del pico  
de un águila, y parecía que estaba echa de diamantes, pues en los  
jeroglíficos señalaban que el objeto brillaba.  
  
"Muy bien, ahora, quiero que te concentres y observes la imagen y tus recuerdos"Dio las mismas instrucciones  
  
"Lo intentare"Hablo Yami-Sakura  
  
"Entonces.ahí vamos!!!"De nuevo la magia del collar del milenio los traslado por el tiempo  
  
Esta vez, aparecieron en lo que parecía una piscina echa en el Palacio de algún Faraón, unas damas de honor ponían sus pies para refrescarse mientras  
otras llevaban ropa muy fina hacia mas adelante, unas cortinas de telas  
finas cubrían algo sin saber que una silueta del cuerpo de una hermosa  
joven se veía, al parecer se había acabado de bañar y la ropa era para ella, la silueta se puso la ropa y la cortina se abrió, era una joven del tamaño de Yami, su pelo era largo, igual que el de Mai, solo que este era de color café, los ojos de la joven era del mismo color, tenia una mirada  
angelical y una sonrisa que derretiría al mas duro de los hombres, la  
vestimenta que traía la joven era de color blanco, que cubría desde el  
pecho hasta los pies, con una abertura (como la que tiene Yun-Tao) utilizaba una cadena con la forma de estrella en su pecho, aretes hermosos  
con la figura de una estrella y un extraño bastón incrustado con joyas  
parecido al que Sakura usaba  
  
"Ya esta todo listo??"Pregunto la joven a una dama de honor  
  
"Así es"Respondia la dama de honor  
  
"Muy bien, quiero que este excelente, esta noche será la ultima en este palacio, las voy a extrañar"Respondia la joven  
  
"Nosotras también, fue mas que una ama para nosotras, siempre nos trato como amigas, no solo nosotras, sino todo el pueblo la extrañara."Respondia la dama de honor  
  
"Tiene visitas"Hablo otra dama  
  
"Háganla pasar"Respondio la joven  
  
Una joven vestida como las damas de honor entro a la piscina, tenía el pelo largo pero este era de color negro, igual que sus ojos los cuales eran muy  
enigmáticos.  
  
"Vamos a mi alcoba.ahí podrás decirme lo que quieras"Hablo la joven  
  
#Esa joven se parece a.#hablaba Sakura  
  
#Deja de hablar y observa # La regañaba Ishizu  
  
Las 2 jóvenes llegaron a una alcoba muy hermosa y arreglada..  
  
"Para que viniste con tanta prisa Tomo??, sabes que en la fiesta estaré yo"Pregunto la joven  
  
"Es lo que quería decirte, mis padres se Irán de Egipto por negocios, y no estaré en la fiesta, y si no te voy a ver, solo quería agradecerte que me hayas dado tu amistad, gracias por todo lo que has hecho por mi, se que ustedes los de su clase nunca hablarían con nosotros, pero tu eres muy diferente, los dioses te han dado un destino mas grande que estar aquí, ser esposa va a ser muy complicado, pero espero que tu prometido sea un hombre de bien..no tengo mucho tiempo para decirte lo grandioso que me lo pase a tu lado, todavía recuerdo cuando hicimos que tu tigre Kereberos atacara al sirviente que le robaba a tu padre, fue muy gracioso como corría..No me queda tiempo pero.Cuídate Saky ( N/A: GRACIAS A RuBiAx por la idea del nombre ASI QUE ESTE PERSONAJE SERA DEDICADO A TU HONOR)  
  
"Gracias Tomo..todo lo que me has dicho vale mas que el tesoro de mi padre."Respondia Saky  
  
"Princesa..Los invitados están llegando, debe presentarse en la sala de honor en 5 minutos, son ordenes de su padre"Hablo una voz detrás de la puerta  
  
"Gracias por el aviso, en un momento me dispondré a bajar"Hablo Saky  
  
"Saky, no dispongo del tiempo necesario, mi familia se ira conmigo cuando inicie la fiesta, además quería darte esto."Hablo Tomo la cual saco un cofre y se lo entrego a Saky  
  
"Que es??"Pregunto Saky  
  
"Te pido que lo abras cuando sientas tristeza en tu corazón, cuando creas que ya nada se pueda arreglar ábrelo."Habo Tomo la cual se levanto de la cama en la cual estaba sentada junto con Saky y se dirigió a la puerta  
  
"Gracias Tomo"Saky abría la puerta y acompaño a Tomo a os jardines del palacio donde había una abertura  
  
"Me tengo que ir, esta vez ya no te veré..Adiós!!!"Grito Tomo la cual salio de la abertura y se dirigió a las casas de la gente común.  
  
"Que Isis y Osiris estén contigo Amiga mía.."Bendicio a Tomo y de nuevo..aparecieron en el museo  
  
"Que paso??"Pregunto Yami  
  
"No se, mi mente se blanqueo.."Hablo Saky  
  
"Así que ustedes 2 se conocían de tiempos antiguos.el destino es muy raro"Reflexionaba Ishizu  
  
"Pero eso quiere decir que yo.soy."Iba a hablar Saky cuando  
  
"Nadie lo sabe con certeza su excelencia"Respondia Ishizu  
  
"No me llames así, llámame Saky"Era la primera vez que a Sakura y a Saky las llamaban con un grado de autoridad mayor, y como observaron en el pasado no le gustaba sentirse superior.  
  
"Lo siento Princesa, pero la verdad estas visiones pasadas me han sorprendido, teniendo en cuenta que solo sabemos del sacrifico del Faraón, sin poder llegar saber mas de lo que descubrió Maximilian Pegasus y mis colegas"Hablaba con un tono de entusiasmo  
  
"Dinos Ishizu, han descubierto mas de estas tabillas??"Pregunto Yami  
  
"Si, pero llegaran dentro de 2 días, si gustan regresar los esperare"Hablaba Ishizu  
  
"Lo haremos ^_^"Sonrió Saky  
  
"Bueno, creo que es hora de marcharnos, mañana tenemos que seguir con el torneo"Hablo Yami el cual acompañado de Saky salieron del museo  
  
Yami acompañaba a Saky hasta la casa de Tea mientras hablaban del torneo,  
de Marik, de sus pasados..  
  
"Esto del destino es muy extraño, nunca habría sabido de mi vida pasada y de mi existencia si no hubiera entrado al torneo"Saky hablaba en un tono agradecida  
  
"Si, pero sin embargo, si no hubieras entrado al torneo, tu padre, tu amiga y tus cartas no hubieran caído en manos de Marik."Respondio Yami  
  
"No me lo recuerdes."Saky reaccionaba a los sentimientos que Sakura tenia  
  
"Lo siento, no quise herirte, perdóname, de verdad..Lo siento"Yami hablaba de un tono muy arrepentido  
  
"No te preocupes ^_^"Sonrió Sakura  
  
Así los 2 siguieron hablando hasta que llegaron a la casa de Tea, al llegar  
ahí, Yami y Saky regresaron a sus bóvedas  
  
"Gracias por hacer que Yami acompañara a Saky a la casa de Tea Yugi ^_^"Sonrió Sakura  
  
"El esta mas agradecido, eso de conocer a Saky le ha traído mucha alegría, son de la misma época"Respondio a el agradecimiento  
  
"Hasta mañana Yugi."Se despedía Sakura  
  
"Hasta Mañana Sakura" Se despedía Yugi quien desapareció  
  
Sakura toco la puerta de la casa, debían ser las 8:30 de la noche  
  
"Hola Sakura, adelante pasa"Abrio la mama de Tea  
  
"Gracias por su gran hospitalidad señora"Deca Sakura  
  
"No me digas señora, me haces sentir vieja..Ven, estamos a punto de cenar"  
  
"Hola Sakura!! ^_^"Saludaba Tea a su nueva amiga  
  
"Hola Tea ^_^"Respondio Sakura al saludo  
  
"Dime, como te fue en tu primer día en Cd. Domino y el torneo"Preguntaba Tea  
  
"Bueno, fue un día muy extraño, he estado acostumbrado a esos días pero."Sakura empezó a platicar con Tea  
  
Mientras tanto Yugi y Yami iban de camino a casa hablando  
  
"Sabes Yami, eso del destino, de tu pasado y tu sacrificio cada vez que descubrimos algo nuevo, me siento muy orgulloso de que hayas aceptado vivir en mi cuerpo.simplemente no me siento con tal honor"Decia Yugi  
  
#Sabes Yugi, van varias veces que me dices eso, yo soy el que me siento honrado estando en tu cuerpo, es una gran responsabilidad, y siempre lo he dicho, en otros tiempos tu pudiste haber sido Faraón # Respondia Yami a la expresión de Yami  
  
"Muchas Gracias, dime Yami, que opinas de Sakura y de Saky??"Preguntaba Yugi  
  
# Bueno, pues..las 2 son grandes duelistas, no dudo que lleguen a la final, además teniendo una razón por la cual pelear nunca se rendirán #Respondia Yami  
  
"No me refiero a eso."Decía el pequeño Yugi  
  
# Entonces no entiendo a que te refieres #  
  
"Olvídalo Yami U_U"Respondio Yugi sabiendo que Yami no entendería  
  
# Esta bien # Respondio Yami  
  
"Oye Yami, y de verdad te casaste??"Pregunto Yugi  
  
"Eso lo podremos saber dentro de 2 días #serenamente dijo Yami  
  
Yugi había llegado a la casa de su abuelo, y había entrado a su habitación  
dispuesto a dormirse  
  
"Hasta mañana Yami, tendremos un día muy duro para tener 2 partes de la llave"Dijo Yugi quien cerraba sus ojos  
  
"Duerme Yugi."Yami respondió y se encerró en sus pensamientos  
  
Mientras tanto en casa de los Kinomoto  
  
"Desde que Sakura se fue a esa tal ciudad Domino he sentido una sensación de peligro que me hace sentir que debo estar ahí"Dijo Kero en el cuarto de Sakura  
  
"Tienes razón, tengo que ir allá"Se oyó una voz por afuera del cuarto de Sakura  
  
Fin del primer Capitulo...  
  
Ahora si respondiendo los reviews.  
  
Kisuna-Chan: Me alegro que sean tus series favoritas.claro que le voy a seguir...  
  
RuBiAx: Bueno, gracias a ti he bautizado a Yami-Sakura como Saky..asi que este personaje es dedicado en tu honor...Es una honra que una escritora como tu lea mi Fic.  
  
Jennyfer S. Lleneri: Bueno, pues tus deseos son Ordenes, Kero aparecera?? Y sabes me has dado una idea muy buena para Joey y Kero.pero espera y lo veras  
  
Voy a poner 2 capitulos sin duelos y 2 con duelos.solo una duda..les gustaria que diera una explicación mas detallada sobre como son los monstruos??? Sus sugerencias son importantes para mi  
  
Y cualquier duda que tengan sera respondida en los capitulos..Por cierto.Algun duelo que quisieran ver???  
  
Sin mas que Decir.Se despide el yo que existe en su mente 


End file.
